Ryan Carther
|affiliation= Yakuza, Mafia |hideg= |businesses= CEO of Soho Corporation |vehicles= 1968 Ferrari GTS/4 Daytona Spyder 2011 Rolls Royce Phantom }} Childhood Not much is known about Ryan's childhood or his orphanage. The oldest information that reaches into his past claims that he was a very close and loyal friend of both Chris Gambetti and his brother, James Gambetti. It has been said that both Ryan and James were looking to get out of the ghetto by legal means, due to James' fascinating imagination and portrayed dreams, which set a heavy impact upon Ryan, inspiring him for lifetime. After Chris' death Ryan and James drifted apart, not ever coming into contact again. How lucky can one guy be.. Although a lot of time had passed since the two drifted apart - Ryan still held James' dream very close, working hard and saving up even more. Despite his hard efforts and good intentions - this was not the reason Ryan found himself surrounded by luxurious cars and huge houses. It was a miracle... Upon visiting James' graveyard he ran into an another friend of James', whom soon find out to be his next partner in business as well as the closest friend he has. After these events Ryan's life kept going in an upwards direction, earning him both money, cars, reputation and the affection of people. Sky is the limit Although it seemed more than a dream made true - he wanted one more thing... love. And yet again, his prayers were answered through a miracle - he met Eleanor during the grand opening of the store - she seemed perfect. Her candy brown eyes, pearl white smile, soft voice and nice personality - simply irresistable. He took a strong interest in her, enjoying every single time she came by the store until he finally decided to ask her out. Things at work turned out just perfect, slowly work didn't seem as labor anymore, it was like he earned for having fun with his family and friends.. During this time Gabriella McReary, dubbed as Gabbie by Ryan, became his closest friend, becoming a close part of his future family. Ryan not only had gained a perfect future wife, but a perfect best friend. Although Ryan and Imants may be seen as strong business partners by others, the fact remains that their natures come within conflict every once in a while. Heart against mind Within the following weeks his company started gaining major support and popularity, even as much as sponsorships. With this taken in consideration, Ryan finally decided to go even bigger, purchasing the Ownership rights of Soho Corporation, rebuilding Rodeo one street at a time, business after business. Whilst things at the job were going excellent, even as much as making Ryan gain the title of King of Rodeo, things at home were going bad - it seemed that Ryan and Eleanor would meet a lot less and less, she'd start taking less interest in him, finally, Ryan's true feelings for Gabriella were revealed to Gabbie, followed by a divorce between Eleanor and Ryan, thus resulting in Ryan putting his feelings against his respect and ethical principles, struggling in the front line of this emotional war.